


New Year Resolutions

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Resolutions, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin's resolutions</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> I went for something different this time... Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[derenai](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta

Arthur Pendragon’s 2015 Resolutions

  


  

  1. _Tell my father I’ll not got to Cambridge_

  
  

  2. _Stop bickering with Morgana every day (just every other day)_

  
  

  3. _Start going to the gym again_

  
  

  4. _Stop going to drink with the footie team every week_

  
  

  5. _Tell the idiot I love him_

  
  



Merlin Emrys’s 2015 Resolutions

  


  

  1. Find a job

  
  

  2. Save money to go to Uni next year

  
  

  3. Read more books

  
  

  4. Stop following Gwaine’s stupid ideas

  
  

  5. Tell the prat I love him

  




End file.
